The Sound of Girls Aloud (Tour)
The Greatest Hits Tour was the third concert tour by Irish and British girl group Girls Aloud, in support of their first greatest hits album The Sound of Girls Aloud: The Greatest Hits. The Sound of Girls Aloud: The Greatest Hits Tour kicked off in Cheryl Cole's hometown of Newcastle on 14 May 2007 and concluding in near Nadine Coyle's home in Belfast on 2 June 2007. Background and development The initial tour dates were announced towards the end of November 2006. Tickets went on sale on 10 November 2006, although pre-sale started two days earlier. Due to the demand, extra dates in Newcastle and Glasgow and a date in Aberdeen were added. The group made a return to both Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland, after failing to perform in either country on the Chemistry Tour. The announcement of the tour and the recording of their fourth album helped to stop rumours that the band were splitting up, which had surfaced due to the release of their greatest hits album. Girls Aloud also performed festival and summer open air dates at Liverpool Summer Pops and T4 on the Beach. Concert Synopsis The show began with the dancers wearing military style outfits performing a choreography routine before Girls Aloud lower down to the stage, wearing Black Leather GA Police costumes and open the show with Something Kinda Ooooh. They reach the actual stage after Cheryl's opening verse is repeated, and the first chorus. This is then followed by Wake Me Up, before they welcome to audience to the show. Their 2007 comic Relief single Walk This Way, sees a battle between Girls Aloud and the dancers, both teams remaining on each side of the stage, opposite to each other. The first section is then complete with a performance of Jump which has an extended outro as they girls and dancers lower off the stage at the top of the staircase. After the costume change interlude is over, Girls Aloud return to the stage wearing Summer style tops with shorts, hot pants or skirts and commence the concert with their second single No Good Advice. Long Hot Summer sees the girls dance the routine holding fans. Whole Lotta History has them suspended above the stage sat on the platform used for their entrance, but covered with a pink sheet. Once back on the stage, they perform a Medledy of songs from the Dirty Dancing Movie. Sarah Harding and Nadine Coyle take lead in Do You Love Me?. Kimberley Walsh sings She's Like The Wind with Nicola Roberts as back up, and Cheryl Cole and Nicola Roberts take lead vocals in (I've Had) The Time of my Life. The girls do the signature lift from the movie during Time Of My Life. This ends the summer themed second act. The 3rd section takes a gangsta theme and the girls return to the stage wearing Black & White Gangsta suits, singing their #1 debut single Sound Of The Underground, performing the signature choreography with microphone stands. This is then followed by a reggae remix of Life Got Cold as the girls sit on the staircase. They perform two songs from their What Will The Neighbours Say? album: Graffiti My Soul, which has choreography performed with black canes and Real Life. The penultimate section of the concert takes a cabaret theme as the girls return to the stage wearing cabaret dresses and sing their single "I Think We're Alone Now" which received a Big Band remix. They perform "I'll Stand By You" at the top of the staircase rotating on a large circular platform. The album track "Money" is then performed followed by "Love Machine". "Love Machine" featured a dance break. Cheryl Cole shouts STOP! and everyone else on stage freezes as Cheryl walks to a bar placed on stage, drinks some alcohol, belches, returns to her place and then restarts the song. Girls Aloud then say goodbye, implying that the concert is over. The encore begins with Girls Aloud lying in beds to commence the concert with "The Show". The base of the beds on one side is hollow which hides the dancers until they are revealed by Girls Aloud pulling back the sheets and the dancers sitting up. Girls Aloud wore Purple silk dressing gowns with black ties, which are taken off to reveal black dresses with purple belts. The concert is then completed by an extended version of "Biology" before Girls Aloud say goodbye and leave the stage for the final time. Setlist #"Something Kinda Ooooh" #"Wake Me Up" #"Walk This Way" #"Jump" #"No Good Advice" #"Long Hot Summer" #"Whole Lotta History" #"Medley: "Do You Love Me" / "She's Like the Wind" / "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" #"Sound of the Underground #"Life Got Cold" #"Graffiti My Soul" #"Real Life" #"I Think We're Alone Now" #"Money" #"I'll Stand by You" #"Love Machine" #"The Show" #"Biology" Critical Response The show received generally favorable reviews from music critics. Dave Simpson of The Guardian gave the show three stars out of five. He chastised the covers, saying Girls Aloud "fare best when they are playing their own songs." Lisa Verrico of The Times also awarded the concert three stars out of five and shared a similar point of view to Simpson. She wrote, "The band's smartest, sassiest, least conventional songs struggled to ignite the Newcastle crowd, while tacky covers and tawdry ballads went down a storm." Verrico also felt "big idea after big idea was let down by its budget." Girls Aloud's provocative attire received attention. The Daily Mail called the show Girls Aloud's "raunchiest tour ever there was singing and dancing, but the stand out element of Girls Aloud's latest tour: sex appeal a-go-go." "They are wearing the shortest shorts in pop," wrote The Guardian's Simpson. "There are also eye-watering glittery dresses, vaguely S&M leather get-ups and gangster's moll clobber for a fabulous Sound of the Underground." Category:tours